User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/YOYLE BATTLES OF RANDOM VICTORY COMBINED WITH RABBIDS AND MARIO
'Set Up' Dimension: Where BFDI combined with Puyo Puyo combined with Mario and Rabbids combined with other stuff together :D Time: Night Venue: Yoyleshgrimp Town Chosen Ones: Lv50 Navimon, Lv50 Greap, Lv50 Gatchmon, Lv50 Margin, Lv50 Spatulon Against: Lv200 One Million Rabbids, Electric Boogaloo's Team, Evil Leafy, and Ecolo 'Pre-Battle Cutscene' Gatchmon: Those jerks! They keep killing me! Greap: They killed me two! I was just trying to help them! But then Monster Buster crushed me! Suddenly One Million Rabbids, Electric Boogaloo's Team, Evil Leafy, and Ecolo '''attack them! '''Electric Boogaloo: We came here to re-kill you! Greap: AW SERIOUSLY? EVERYBODY WE MUST FIGHT! 'Intermission' This is a Random Puyo Battle. This means that in order to attack, you must match the following Puyo. For example, Greap's 'Scythe Swing requires 20 Purple Puyo matched. Another example is, '''Navimon's '''Navigation Target requires 25 Green Puyo and 40 Red Puyo. That's alot of matching! Also, One Hundred Puyo will be thrown in. Just match 4 and you've got it! But watch out, your opponent is willing to match, two! 'START! Gatchmon: I'll throw this Red Puyo to see how epic I am! (matches four) One Million Rabbids: BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Greap: Hey wait, shouldn't we have a SupaMerge? 'Plot Twist!' Electric Boogaloo's Team '''is replaced with '''Supreme Calamitas, '''despite of being spared! '''Greap: Thanks. 'The Summoning' (meanwhile...) TSRITW: Uhhh... MrYokai? Welp. Since he's not here... (takes over this blog, then summons a Lv30 Chillzy, Lv30 Sandflame and a Lv30 Phlanterm) Chillzy: We are the villains' remake! Greap: You really think we can't beat you. Wait a minute... Greap: Whatever, what's this Phlanterm also? Oh wait, Plantern Phantom. WHATEVER! (meanwhile... again...) TSRITW: At least I supported someone while they're gone. SUDDENLY TSRITW BECOMES A RABBID FOR NO REASON! Rabbid TSRITW: Fridge. (meanwhile... once again...) (suddenly, a Lv100 MagicMegaKingRobbieZomBowserPig appeared) Gatchmon: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? Robbie Rotten: HAHAHA! WE ARE NUMBER ONE! King Dedede: I will steal ALL YOUR FOOD! Magic Spider: INCLUDING YOUR CANDY! King Pig: AND YOUR EGGS! Zomboss: AND YOUR BRAINS! Navimon: Brains are not food. Zomboss: YES THEY ARE!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Gatchmon: Navimon, he's freakin' right. What now? Make Deathilus 2.0? Navimon: Sure... 'Second Intermission' This boss battle has multiple phases! Each phase has different moves for the boss. 'The Second Summoning' (Meanwhile, in the JSC yet again) Rabbid TSRITW: There must be a connection between me summoning the villains and me turning into a rabbid... MRYOKAI. Mr. Yokai: What? I never did this. Maybe it was... THEM! Machines: lol wut a gr8 prank Rabbid TSRITW: That... Mr. Yokai: What? TSRITW: (stopped being a rabbid) Was... Machines: krool? meen? onfare? TSRITW: (turns into Demonic TSRITW) GRAMMATICALLY INCORRECT! (rams into Machines, ending up distorting the Yoyleshgrimp dimension and summoning The DHMIS Crew) 'BaCk To ThE BaTtLe' Sketchbook: Hold on, you enemies, you need to slow down! Tony: REH REH REH REH REH REH REH REH REH REH Shrignold: It really has to be "I hate you and you hate me". Colin: DON'T TOUCH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Steak Guy: You'll end up with your teeth all gray! Lamp: Looks like someone's having a BAD DREAM! 'Opposite Day' NOTE: O.D.T. = Opposite Day Translation (suddenly, an Opposite Mine was activated, putting all of the Yoyleshgrimp dimension into its Bizzaro form) Lamp: Sounds unlike no one's needing a good nightmare! (O.D.T.: Looks like someone's having a bad dream!) Navimon: Oh wow. Nothing isn't taken from its normal version. Greap: (sigh) Can we at least get normal here? Navimon: I don't know. Gatchmon: WHY ARE WE NOT FIGHTING? LET'S FIGHT OFF THOSE RABBIDS! The Distortion stops! Gatchmon: Phew! (many OppoCops arrived and gave Greap, Navimon and Gatchmon handcuffs) Gatchmon: WAIT WHAT THE HECK!? OppoCop: You are arrested for talking NORMAL. Greap: Hey, YOU'RE talking normal! OppoCop: Here in the Bizzaro World, you can only talk opposite. Only OppoCops can talk normal. Oh, and by the way, these handcuffs make you stunned for 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 turns, meaning you can't use your abilities, and they can only be removed by OppoCops. Navimon: IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OppoCop: I CAN UNAVOID THE NOT-LAW! (O.D.T.: YOU CANNOT AVOID THE LAW!) Byte & Barq: Hey! This is your plane! (O.D.T.: Hey! That's my line!) (everything but Gatchmon, Greap, and Navimon returns to the normal world) (meanwhile, in the JSC yet again, but this time, MrYokai is paralyzed) 'The Summoning 3.0' TSRITW: Darn it... I need to help the heroes... I KNOW! (Summons a Lv100 NomRabbidKirbySportaCrazyMarioRed) (back to the battle) (I'll have MrYokai take care of the rest until the next plot twist) 'Stupid' Spatulon: What now. Margin: I don't know. OppoCop: Oh go, we didn't forget to constrain you, bros! (Oh wait, we forgot to arrest you, too! You speak too normal!) Spatulon and Margin: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH NomRabbidKirbySportaCrazyMarioRed: I AM SUPREMELY MAD! OppoCop: Different for Me! (Same as you!) OppoCops has arrested all the chosen ones! 'The Failing' TSRITW: Darn, should I really get a time reset? OppoCop: You are arrested for speaking normal. TSRITW: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR (rams into Oppocops, ending up becoming nothing but ashes) OppoCop: Get rekt. TSRITW: (revives) GRRRRRRRRRRR! OppoCops '''send him to Oppo Jail! '''OppoCops '''also handcuffed '''TSRITW, but failed because TSRITW didn't have hands to start with! The OppoCops actually have a OppoTasser which does is like the handcuffs, but is used if they didn't have hands or there hands are too easy to get out of. 'The Ending?' Navimon: Wait, my hands could easily slip out of this. That's because my hands are Pokemon-Go Plus shaped. (cuffs slip out of it) Navimon: I forgot, let's just use my Search Bust. (attempts to use it) Aw darn! Navimon: (matches some puyo) Navimon: YOYO SEARCH! (hits ecolo and evil leafy) Greap: Hey... wait... THIS ISN'T BIZZARO WORLD! This is Yoyleshgrimptown, and its on Earth! (everybody wakes up from a bizzarre dream) Greap: What the...? Spatulon: Whatcha waiting for? PREPARE TO BEAT THOSE ENEMIES! Machines: Krool. Dustroya beh releosed. DESTROYER '''is released! '''NONON '''appears for no reason! '''Spatulon: The heck? 'Another Plot Twist!' Sketchbook: Green is not a creative color! (removes all Green puyo) Navimon: Why are we still not fighting them? (meanwhile, in Plot Twist Headquarters (PTHQ)) Announcer: CLIFFHANGER DETECTED! PLOT TWIST ACTIVATED!!!!!!!! Green Proto (Super Why in disguise): Okay, who should we summon? Joseph Howard: (holds up a sign that says "The Super Twisters!") Green Proto: All right. (summons the Super Twisters ezcept for Red and Joseph for some reason) Green Proto: Wait, where's Red? Rhyme Thyme: He got fused with many other heroes. Now, let's beat those villains to zero!! COMING SOON IN PWN THE CUP (this is offically unfinished and will stay unfinished, PWN THE CUP's plot takes place two years after the fight) Tony: Eventually everyone runs out of time! (places down a bomb that says: WILL DETONATE IN ONE HOUR) The Bomb actually detonated on Tony, killing him. Not the whole universe. However, because of that, everyone time-travelled to one year and 364 days later. Here's a time machine.